


Sweetness and Bliss

by Jerrica_William



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrica_William/pseuds/Jerrica_William
Summary: Ian left from prison with Monica. Leaving Mickey behind worried and alone.  Ian realizes  he made a horrible mistake running off with his mother and decides to seek help before he returns home to Mickey.  Mickey decides that being just friends with Ian is a better idea this time and Ian reluctantly agrees, though he wants more. This takes place two months after Ian’s return.This little one shot is my first fic, like ever! I wrote it months ago and been tweaking with it and finally decided to share.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Sweetness and Bliss

“You wanna come in for a beer man?” Ian nodded “sure” wanting to prolong his time with Mickey as much as possible. 

They had both mutually decided since Ian’s return two months ago, that they would try and be friends. Well, if Ian was being honest, Mickey had brought up the “friend thing” and Ian had just decided to go along with it. Ian knew he still was in love with the brunette and wanted nothing more than to rekindle their relationship. But after everything that happened between them he promised himself he wouldn’t push Mickey into anything he wasn’t ready for anymore. He would wait and let Mickey give the first sign he was ready for more. Or that’s what Ian told himself in the beginning, but two months of being close to Mickey but not close enough was beginning to take its toll on Ian. His resolve was breaking. Tonight’s get together was not helping make things easier either. 

Mickey had texted earlier that evening asking Ian if he wanted to join him at The Alibi for a drink and to play some pool. Of coarse Ians answer was yes. However after two hours of slight touch’s and lingering looks Ian was beginning to think maybe he should have said no. This. Was. Torture! Ian didn’t know how much longer he could go on with their “agreement” before he broke down, backed Mickey into the nearest available surface, pressed his body against him and broke their agreement right there in front of every patron at the Alibi! But he didn’t. God only knows how, but he didn’t. 

Now he was at Mickeys apartment following him to the fridge trailing close behind. So close that when Mickey turns around with a beer in each hand, he bumps into Ian. “I can’t do this” Ian blurts out. “What? The beer? I know it’s not good with your meds but one shouldn’t hurt. Unless there was more than Coke in your glass at the Alibi”. Mickey replies with a smirk. “Not the beer, Mick, this.... us, the friend thing, I can’t do it anymore” “Huh!? Fuck! You....you don’t want to hang out with me anymore?” Mickey feels panic rising in his chest. He can’t hide the disappointment. He can’t not have Ian in his life In some way, he just can’t. “No Mick, I mean I can’t pretend that’s all I want from you. I want more. I want us to be together again.” Mickey sighs and moves slightly hoping that Ian will get the hint and put some space between them. Which he does. He places the beers on the counter and turns to face Ian again. “Ian, we talked about this, remember? I thought we agreed that after everything we put each other through it was better to just be friends. Things get fucked up and messy when we try and be together. “ Mickey locks eyes with Ian trying to read what’s behind his green ones. “Is that really what you want Mick? To just be friends? Or are you just telling yourself that to keep from getting hurt? I know I deserve that. You’ll never know how sorry I am for hurting you the way I have. I wish so fucking much I could take it all back......I know I don’t deserve a second chance.....but I’m asking for one anyway. Let me prove to you that I’m a better person now, please.” Ian takes a step closer to Mickey but Mickey moves a step back and looks down at his feet “ I.....I don’t know Ian.” “Please” Ian breathes “I don’t know if I can let you in again Ian. It....fuck....It hurt too much when you left the last time I don’t have it in me to go trough that again, I can’t”. “I won’t!” Ian replies desperately “I was in such a fucked up place when I left, I know that’s a sorry excuse, but it’s true. Im better now, I promise, and I’ll keep working on getting better! I love you Mickey, please....come back to me.” Ian chances a step closer and this time Mickey doesn’t back away. “Please” Ian whispers again eyes pleading with Mickey. He takes a risk and reaches his hand out to touch Mickeys cheek. He slowly steps closer again, barely a whisper between their bodies now. Ian gently rubs his thumb up and down his jaw line. He looks to Mickeys face to read any signs of rejection and doesn’t find any. “Please” he whispers again placing his forehead against Mickeys and ghosts his lips over his “please” he pleads one more time “I love you and I’ve missed you so God damn much Mickey you have no idea” Ian leans in to place his lips against Mickeys and kisses him softly while he backs him up against the fridge door. Mickey lets a light moan escape and can’t help but reach out and wraps his arms around Ian’s neck. Ian takes this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. “Please, Tell me you want this too Mick. Tell me you feel the same way”. “ I do Ian, so bad. I want to try again. I want to be with you....I love you too”. Ian makes a sound that’s a cross between a cry and a desperate moan and kisses Mickey again, hard.

Before they both know it they’ve made they’re way to Mickeys bedroom and they are a hazy tangle of naked lonely limbs. Touching, kissing and finally connecting their bodies the way they’ve both been longing to for so long. They both feel the sweetness & bliss of the reunion without having to say anything. Just allowing their bodies to communicate how they feel. Ian knows what he lost and he knows he never wants to lose it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it! It was surprisingly scary to share & post this. Constructive criticism and comments are very welcome!


End file.
